Trahison
by lukomax
Summary: Songfic de Maxwellsama. D'après la chanson Je Saigne Encore de Kyo. Duo a perdu un être très cher à ses yeux...


_**Trahison**_

_**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est regrettable. _

_**Type :** songfic (je saigne encore de Kyo)_

_**Rating :** G_

_**Pairing :** duo et… c'est une surprise ! _☺

_**Note : **spéciale dédicace pour mes deux co-autrices, qui se reconnaîtront, avec qui j'ai écrit beaucoup de bêtises. Cette histoire est toute mignonne. Alors bonne lecture._

_**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**_

_**Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**_

Voilà, je suis encore seul dans mon lit, depuis une semaine ma solitude me pèse. Il t'a arraché à moi. Et sans se retourner, il t'a emmené avec lui dans son antre personnelle loin de moi. Je me recroqueville un peu plus dans ce lit, qui ne m'avait jamais parut si grand avant. Je tourne le dos au vide que tu as laissé à cette place qui est tienne. Je ne veut pas voir ta place vide c'est trop douloureux.

_**Il a même le droit aux regards, qui le rendent plus forts**_

_**Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur.**_

Plus la soirée avance, plus mon désespoir grandit. Normalement, tu serais là, pour me réconforter après cette mission désastreuse. Encore des morts, encore de la souffrance. Comme toujours depuis que je suis devenu le pilote 02.Encore plus que lorsque je vivais dans les rues de la colonie la plus pauvre : L2. Heureusement que je t'ai trouvé au début de la guerre, sinon je n'aurais pas survécu aussi longtemps. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai fais venir dans ma chambre, tu as toujours étais là pour moi. Tu écoutes tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et ça me réconforte. Après avoir vider mon cœur de toutes mes peurs et peines tout retrouve sa place. Tu transformes mes faiblesses en force.

_**Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame,**_

_**Enfoncée loin dans mon âme,**_

**_Regarde en toi-même pas l'ombre d'une larme._**

Quand je pense à toi dans ses bras, dans cette chambre au bout du couloir, mon cœur se serre. J'ai mal. J'ai perdu mon seul soutient dans cette guerre. Mon ami, mon seul confident, le seul en qui j'avais entièrement confiance. Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes me montent aux yeux. « Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry ! ». Ce mantra me permet de ravaler mes larmes, avec difficultés. Même quand Solo est mort je n'ai pas pleuré, mais ton absence me fait mal. Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Et toi, es-tu un peu triste ? J'aimerais venir dans votre chambre, quand il n'est pas là pour te le demander, même si je sais que tu ne me répondras pas.

_**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort,**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,**_

**_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort._**

Je sais que je suis égoïste. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai créé cette situation. Rien n'est de ta faute. C'est moi qui t'ai trahi en laissant ce pari se faire. Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser m'entraîner là-dedans. Il savait que je n'avais aucune chance. Je n'aurai pas dû accepter les termes du pari. J'aurai dû savoir que c'était trop risqué. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser te prendre et t'emmener loin de moi. Je t'ai perdu. De savoir que je suis la cause de ma propre solitude me fait encore plus mal. Je ne supporte pas d'être seul. Ne reviendras-tu jamais ?

_**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors,**_

**_Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore_**

Heureusement que je ne suis jamais avec vous quand il te touche, sinon je crois que les dirigeants de OZ seraient heureux de trouver sont corps sans vie dans une allée. Un pilote de Gundam en moins. J'imagine déjà les gros titres : « Le pilote du gundam Shelong a été trouvé mort hier près du royaume de Sanq. » Il sait à quel point je tiens à toi, pourtant il t'a arraché à moi. Je sais qu'il a fait ça pour se venger de toutes les blagues que je lui ai faites depuis le début. Je sais que mon humour ne lui plait pas, mais c'est ma manière de montrer que je suis vivant. Jamais mes blagues ne l'ont blessé, alors pourquoi il me fait du mal ? Pourquoi me prendre ce qui compte le plus pour moi, à part ma natte ? Pourquoi me plonger dans un chaos encore plus grand alors que notre vie est déjà assez chaotique comme ça ?

_**Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts**_

_**Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort.**_

Quand tu es loin de moi la petite parcelle de vie qui est en moi s'éteint, et je redeviens Shinigami, la Mort. Comment je vais faire sans toi , si à chaque minute qui passe je meurs un peu plus. Je sais que mes désirs sont égoïstes, mais j'ai décidé de te récupérer par tous les moyens. Je vais battre Wufei et te ramener avec moi. Et je jure que plus rien ne nous séparera mon nounours adoré. Comme quand je t'ai trouvé dans cette allée, seul trempé par la pluie et que je t'ai amené avec moi. Je t'ai bien soigné : ta fourrure est redevenue éclatante et tous les endroits décousus ont étaient refermés par des points de suture. Je te jure « My little bear » que bientôt tu retrouveras ta place sur mon oreiller. Wufei prépare-toi Shinigami arrive pour reprendre ce qui est sien.

_**owari**_


End file.
